1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetically controllable safety lock with a locking bar having a passage pin, and with an electromagnet acting as a retaining magnet, said electromagnet blocking or releasing the retraction of the locking bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a lock has become known from EP 0 427 188. The electromagnetically controlled lock for safe deposit boxes described therein has an electromagnet secured in the housing, faced by an armature supported on a locking lever. The locking lever, shaped in a complex way, is coupled with a control lever via a supporting pin, control came and a spring, said control lever having a passage pin channel. Furthermore, provision is made for a locking slide, which supports a passage pin engaging the control lever. Blockage and release by swivel motions require exact interaction between retaining magnetic forces, control cams, control pins, supporting pins, springs and the passage pin. The components may have hardly any play or wear, otherwise failure is caused by tilting. EP 0 228 027 concerns an electromagnetically controlled lock for safe deposit boxes as well, in a housing, where a bank lock mechanism is accommodated in the front-side opening of said housing in addition to the lock for the customer. An electromagnet is accommodated in a rear-side recess of the housing. A locking lever and a control lever are arranged below the main locking bar and are therefore relatively difficult to access. The locking lever supports a magnetic armature opposing the yoke of said electromagnet. In the present case, too, exact interaction between the magnet, the control and locking levers and the passage pin is important, whereby close manufacturing tolerances have to be maintained in order to assure flawless functioning in the long run.